Domestic Life
by Gersemi
Summary: Birth is a miraculous thing – or not? Mainly it’s a thing everybody’s gotta add their 0.02 to, as Rogue will find. Babyfic, Rogan. R&R, please!
1. 1 Logan behaves like a jerk

**Domestic Life**

_A X-Men Fanfiction_

_**By Gersemi**_

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, I'm only borrowing.

**Summary**: Birth is a miraculous thing – or not? Mainly it's a thing everybody's gotta add their $ 0.02 to, as Rogue will find.

**Author's Note**: Based mostly on X1. Just ignore that X2 ever happened, meaning Jean didn't die, the kiss never happened (it didn't!), Rogue and Bobby didn't get all cosy, she wound up with Logan, she's semi-touchable and oh my God can you believe it!

This is, for all there is, mostly me dealing with all I wanted my son's birth to be like and didn't get because I was too much of a coward. So I'm making Rogue get what I wanted. Call it therapy.

For some reason, this also contains extensive Jean bashing – again. I'm really sorry, I really don't know how this keeps happening. But this time, it's not even because she's Jean, it's because she's a doctor, and I fancy those even less than Jean.

**WARNING** (of sorts): This story contains a more or less detailed description of all the joys of pregnancy and childbirth, including the puking, the cursing and the tears. So, if you can't handle that or don't want to know, turn around.

**Rating**: R for language, mentioned adult themes, birth description

**Pairing**: Logan/Rogue

_ Domestic Life _

**First Chapter, **

**in which Logan behaves like a jerk**

Life was good, Logan reflected.

Sure, he was a mutant, half the world hated people like him and he had no idea who he really was, but there were times when all that didn't matter.

Like, when Marie was traipsing around their bedroom in nothing but her underwear.

Marie. _His_ Marie.

He still had to smile at the thought. When he'd met her, she had been barely 16 and the sauciest little thing he'd ever seen – but even then he'd felt it. That there was more between them. He'd banished those thoughts into the darkest corners of his subconscious, of course, but seeing her grow up hadn't helped matters. That he'd come back one day and discovered she'd filled out in all the right places.

Smiling to himself, he looked down at the wedding band on his finger. Today was their first anniversary. Well, they weren't legally married, what with him not knowing who he was and all that, but he knew that this meant just as much to her. It meant more to him.

Marie was humming to herself, a towel slung around her wet hair, as she put on one of his flannel shirts. She had taken to wearing them to bed, and he loved the way their scents mingled inside the fabric. Now, as she was walking past him towards her vanity – girls will be girls – he caught a whiff of something in her scent that hadn't been there before. "You been eatin' somethin' strange, darlin'?"

Marie automatically raised her arm to smell herself, but found nothing unusual. "Nah, don't think so." She smiled. "I _have_ been eating a lot of gumbo lately, though. Does that count?"

Logan's nostrils flared and he frowned in concentration. He had smelt this before, he recognised it. But he couldn't place it. "Come here." The Wolverine's curiosity awakened, he pulled her onto his lap, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

She couldn't help but grin as he sniffed his way along her neck and into her cleavage. She knew exactly what it was he was smelling, but she wanted to see whether he could find out on his own.

After about 3 minutes of extensive Marie-sniffing, Logan sat back, grumbling. "I know that smell."

It was mean, but she was delighted that he couldn't place the scent. Grinning, she planted a quick kiss on his sideburns, then looked him in the eyes. "Ya're gonna be a daddy."

In retrospect it was painfully clear. He had done the stupidest thing a man can do when the woman he loves tells him that she's pregnant.

At first, he had stared at her, speechless. Then he had stared at her some more. Then he'd said, "Oh."

And now he was pleading with her through the door of Jubilee's and Kitty's room to come out and talk to him.

"Baby, come on out, okay? I didn't mean it that way. I'm happy, really, I am."

"Go away!" Tears in her voice. Damn.

"Please, baby, talk to me."

The door was wrenched open and Jubilee glared up at him. "She totally doesn't want to see you, so why don't you go and have a beer or somethin'?" And the door was thrown shut in his face again.

"Goddammit, Rogue! Come on, I... Talk to me, darlin', please." He leaned against the doorframe, drawing a deep breath. He could smell the salty tang of her tears through the wood, barely there underneath Jubilee's cheap perfume and Kitty's incense sticks. The combination made him dizzy, and he hardly noticed when Kitty's head melted through the door, glaring at him.

"She said you get one minute."

Logan had thrown the door open and had passed through Kitty before she finished the sentence, and she yelped.

"Don't do that!"

Logan ignored her, eyes fixed on Marie, who was wearing her Resolved Face. He'd have to weigh his words very carefully.

Jubilee popped her gum loudly. "So, say what you wanna say."

His eyes still on Marie, he pointed in the general direction of the door. "Get out."

"What?" Jubilee shot Kitty a look. "No way, Wolvster, we're staying- Hey!" She didn't get any further than that because Logan had grabbed the back of her jacket and was more or less throwing her at the door, which Kitty made intangible at the last second, and all they heard was a loud 'thump' as Jubilee hit the floor on the other side of the door, followed by a string of X-rated curses.

Kitty smiled awkwardly. "Going now." She then beat a hasty retreat and phased through the door, leaving the Wolverine and the Rogue alone. Logan's hearing, though, did pick up on what she said to Jubilee once outside: "I so hope they don't 'make up' on my bed..."

Marie wiped at her eyes, smearing her mascara into the white fabric of her gloves. "So?"

Logan rubbed his neck, sighing deeply. "Look, I... I know I fucked up there. You just, you caught me off-guard, you know?"

She actually smiled at that. "Catching the Wolverine off-guard? That's definitely a first."

Smiling a little, he got on his knees in front of her, covering her hands with his. "Believe me. I'm happy. Very."

The smile that lit up her face at his simple words eradicated every doubt Logan could have had about her forgiving him, and when she flung herself at him, burying her face in his hair, he caught her with a smile that rivalled hers.

After a while Marie looked up at him, grinning mischievously. "Do you wanna tell them?"

_Continued in the_

_Second Chapter, in which the X-Men are informed_

A/N: Whew! Hope you liked this for starters. Please review!


	2. 2 The XMen are informed

**General disclaimers apply.**

_emma134_ – Glad you liked it. :)

_Carmilla DeWinter_ – Oh yeah. Isn't he the definition.

**Second Chapter, **

**in which the X-Men are informed**

"I'm not going." Logan all but dug his heels into the carpet.

"Come on, sugar. I thought you were a badass." Marie had to fight hard not to break down laughing. Logan was refusing stone cold to come with her to spread the news. She had succeeded in dragging him down into the hall, but now he practically clung to the banister and didn't budge an inch.

"Sure am. But I don't wanna ruin this moment for you. Go ahead, tell them." He tried to shoo her into the direction of Professor Xavier's office, but Marie wouldn't take it.

"You really think I'd want to tell them alone? Logan, I want you to be there. Be part of it." Again the Resolved Face. "Don't you think you already had your fair share of fucking up for a day?"

Wiping a hand across his eyes, he sighed deeply. "Fine. Fine, I'm coming." He pointed a finger at her. "But you do the talking."

She grinned triumphantly. "Fair enough."

_( continued after a short break )_

The reactions they met with couldn't have differed more. Jubilee and Kitty, who already knew, broke into ecstatic giggles at the fact that the couple had pulled themselves together – not that there had really be any doubt about it, in their opinion.

Professor Xavier was his usual calm self, congratulating Rogue and offering Logan a handshake, which the other – surprisingly – accepted with a wry grin.

Storm rubbed Rogue's gloved hand, smiling and winking at the younger woman. "I knew this was going to happen. I felt it." Rogue just smiled back, leaving Logan to roll his eyes at 'women's intuition'.

Hank went so far as to actually hug Rogue, an endearment that seemed reserved for the furry doctor. He was genuinely happy for her, and Scott patted her shoulder with a wide smile. He had always felt responsible for her, which probably led to the big brother speech he gave Logan about now having responsibility to carry and not to dream of leaving her for some bar fly. This earned him a very painful handshake and a hissed "Shut the hell up, Scooter."

But all the happiness came to a screeching halt when Rogue saw the look on Jean's face. The 'poor innocent little Rogue' look she had given her so many times ever since they had first met.

In the beginning, it had been because of her mutation. The poor young girl, so pretty but forever unable to touch. Then, it had been because of her seemingly hopeless crush on Logan. When Jean had realised that they were heading into relationship country, the look had taken on a meaner, less sincere note – as if telling her 'he's going to leave you anyway', and being secretly happy about it.

Now venom shone brightly from her eyes, no longer kept secret. Jean herself didn't really know where it came from, why she despised the younger woman so much. She also didn't know when it had started. But one day the green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head, and Jean had succumbed to it.

And now, as she listened to Rogue and Logan announcing that the Untouchable was pregnant, she realised that she was indeed jealous. She had refused Logan's various advances, but it had been a game for her. Never had she dreamed that he would move on and pursue a serious relationship. With Rogue of all people. And now Rogue was pregnant, and both seemed more than happy.

And Jean felt a fire blaze in her chest that scared her.

But because she was Jean, ever so dependable Jean, she forced herself to smile and congratulate them, although she could see in Rogue's eyes that she had noticed the flare of emotion in Jean's.

And yet, Rogue just smiled at her a little sadly, thanked her and turned away as though nothing had happened.

_( continued after a short break )_

The X Mansion being a school, the news naturally spread like a bush fire, and soon Rogue couldn't take two steps without being assaulted by students who wished her well. Some of the more daring actually asked how that could have worked, what with her mutation and such, but Rogue just winked at them. "Love always finds a way."

Logan caused the occasional wolf-whistles when he entered a room, and St John was bold enough to slap him on the shoulder and say "Good job!", and Rogue, who witnessed said episode, would collapse into hysterical giggles whenever she thought of Logan turning a furious shade of red.

_( continued after a short break )_

'_Momma,_

_I don't know if you'll get this letter or if you'll open it at all. I just thought you'd like to know._

_I got married one year ago. His name is Logan. He has saved my life a couple of times now, and he's the best man I could hope for._

_I'm also seven weeks pregnant. The baby will be born in December. Maybe you'd like to see your grand-child sometime. Let me now._

_Tell Daddy I love him._

_Marie'_

_Continued in the_

_Third Chapter, in which the girls go shopping_

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but well. That's the bad thing about having to fill in chapters that you lack inspiration for... Review, pretty please!


	3. 3 The girls go shopping

General disclaimers apply.

_Lela333_ – Wait and see. :)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

**Third Chapter,**

**in which the girls go shopping**

_This has to be true love_, Marie mused as Logan held her hair while she puked her guts out for the fourth time that morning. The day had started rather pleasantly with birds singing outside, the sun shining and Logan spooned against her, but she'd fled the bed about 30 seconds after waking up. Now it was 10am, and both had cancelled their respective classes.

"I hate this." She wiped a hand across her mouth, making a face. "And I hate you."

"Now what did I do?" He handed her a glass of water with a small smile.

"You did this to me. This whole pregnancy thing. It's all your fault."

"I know. You had zero part in it."

"Of course not. I wash my hands in innocence." She batted her lashes at him but her flirting came to a halt as her head snapped forward.

Logan patted her back with a sigh. These were going to be a very long five months.

_(continued after a short break) _

"God, it's so tiny!"

"Jeez, wonder how that could be. Maybe because it's for babies."

"You are a mean bitch, Rogue."

Marie grinned. "Yeah. Bite me."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look tired." Kitty broke a piece off of her wafer and dipped it into her chocolate sauce. Marie made a face.

"I am. But, after getting about 3 hours of sleep last night and hugging the toilet all morning, I'm surprisingly good."

The three girls were taking a break from their very tiring baby-clothes-shopping-marathon, which in their case meant gigantic bowls of ice cream. They sat in a little café in Jubilee's favourite mall, three bags with tiny clothes and other baby trinkets tucked between Marie's shins and the table.

"I can't believe Logan gave you his credit card." Jubilee sucked on her spoon for a second, then pointed at Marie. "What did you do?"

Marie batted her lashes at her friend. "Why, nothing. I was my usual charming self." She winked.

"Yeah. Right." Jubilee leaned forward. "Come on. Spill."

Marie grinned, leaned forward and whispered something into Jubilee's ear.

The Asian girl turned a dark shade of red. "You did not!"

Marie just continued grinning and dove back into her ice cream.

_(continued after a short break)_

"Darlin', how many babies are in there again?" Logan cocked an eyebrow as Marie entered their room with five bags.

She grinned sheepishly. "They made me buy this. I was completely at their mercy." She put the bags on the bed, then pulled something out of one of them. "Besides, look what I found."

She held up a tiny onesie, midnight blue and with a wolf head on the chest.

Logan rolled his eyes as he put an arm around her. "Do I wanna know how much all this stuff cost?"

"Probably not."

"Good."

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smirked. "You're just saying that cause you got my credit card in your wallet."

"Damn. I just can't lie to you."

She hugged him, burying her face in his shirt, and he smiled. "I love you, too."

_Continued in the_

_Fourth Chapter, in which Rogue has cravings_


	4. 4 Rogue has cravings

General disclaimers apply.

**Fourth Chapter, **

**in which Rogue has cravings**

Logan was having a calm night, for once. His dreams were filled with Marie's face, her laughter, the feeling of her skin under his fingers. Pleasant dreams, really.

But then her voice broke into his slumber.

"Logan? Sugar, wake up, please?" Perfect stage whisper.

Logan blinked warily. "Wasong?"

"Nothing." In the near-darkness, he could just barely make out her blush. "It's just... I'm hungry."

Logan groaned and rolled over to his stomach. "You know how to get to the kitchen."

"We don't have anything I like." Getting whiny now.

"There's the phone, order pizza."

"I don't want pizza."

"What do you want, then?"

"Chinese."

"Order it."

"I wanna go to Chan's." Her hand at his neck, and his resistance was melting away.

"Darlin', it's...," he cracked open one eye. "Four in the morning. I don't think Chan's is open."

"Sugar... please?"

Groaning into his pillow, he reached out and fished for his shirt. "Fine."

"Goody!" And she bounced out of the bed with a display of energy that no one should have at four a.m.

_(continued after a short break)_

"God, thish ish what Heaven musht feel like." Marie sighed deeply around a mouthful of chow mein, looking positively orgasmic.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Heaven feels like cheap Chinese take-out at five in the morning?" He grinned. "Gonna go to Hell, then."

"Sugar, you have absolutely no idea how pregnant women feel."

"Tell me about it."

"It's like... when you haven't had a beer in a _week_."

"Oh." Logan stared down at his plate for a minute, then said, "When you need something, anything really, just tell me. Okay?"

Marie smiled softly before stuffing a roll into her mouth. "Shure."

_Continued in the_

_Fifth Chapter, in which Rogue refuses presents_

A/N: Well, well, well! I'm surprised at myself how well this is coming along. My muses have to lurve me immensely. ;)

For anybody who wonders, Rogue is at 16 weeks now.

Please review!


	5. 5 Rogue refuses presents

**General disclaimers apply.**

Thank you, thank you all. bows I love nothing more than opening my mailbox and finding a message about having a new review. Keep 'em coming, they'll be handled with love and care.

My God, I just realised I only have 5 more chapters to finish. gasp And half of those already exists... I don't know when was the last time I felt so... inspired. ;)

**Fifth Chapter, **

**in which Rogue refuses presents**

"Guys, I really appreciate the idea but I don't think I want one."

Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other in disbelief, then at Rogue. Jubilee waved a hand in front of Rogue's face. "Hello, earth to Rogue? Anybody there? Come on, girl! You gotta have a baby shower!"

Rogue sighed, abandoning her online search and turning to her friends. "I wanna be honest. I don't think I need all the stuff one gets at baby showers."

"Why not?" Kitty frowned.

"There's this thing I wanna do when the baby comes. It's called..." she turned back to the PC, blushing a little. "Attachment parenting."

"I read about that. But..." Kitty squeezed her friend's thigh. "What if...?"

"What if I can't touch it." Rogue's voice was barely above a whisper, but she pulled herself together and smiled shakily. "I don't let myself think about that."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Jubilee pulled her into a bone-breaking hug. "It's gonna work out."

_(continued after a short break) _

"I want one of these." Rogue held up a baby wrap, seemingly unfazed at the prospect of having to wrap herself and a tiny baby in about 5 yards of fabric.

"You sure? Isn't that a little... crunchy?" Jubilee eyed the stylish baby carriers on the other side of the aisle. "How about one of these?"

Rogue hardly glanced at them. "I read about those on the net. They're a health hazard, nicely speaking. Besides, have you looked at the price?"

Jubilee grabbed the price tag and made a choking noise in the back of her throat. "120 dollars? I hope they mean Canadian."

"And it only goes up to 25lbs. Supposedly. Most people say they stopped using it well before then." She stroked the fabric of the wrap she was holding. "It might not be as stylish but you know me." She grinned. "Style is in another room for me."

Jubilee slapped her arm. "Oh please. You're Style Girl." She grinned. "Why don't you use that as a codename?"

Rogue grinned back. "Maybe I should." She struck a pose. "Maybe I'll create a trend."

"Give it up for my girl!" Jubilee cracked her gum loudly, acting as though she was taking pictures. Rogue laughed, but then she stopped mid-movement. Jubilee straightened. "What? You okay?"

A wide smile split Rogue's face. "It kicked me."

_(continued after a short break) _

When Logan returned from the PE class later that evening, he found Marie standing in front of the mirror, her shirt pulled up. She was stroking her belly with a small smile.

"Hey darlin'." He kissed the top of her head. "Had a nice day?"

She grinned. "Yeah." Her look was saying 'Ask me what happened' loud and clear.

"What happened?"

Still grinning a little maniacally, she pulled down her shirt and motioned for him to put his hand on her belly.

A second later, Logan jumped back as though he'd been shocked. "It... It moved."

"They do that." Her pleased smile was belying her casual words. "And, I now officially have a bump." She turned sideways and indeed, there was a definite bump visible beneath her shirt.

Logan smiled softly, putting his hand back on her belly. "Whoda thunk it."

"What?"

"That seeing you like this would make me horny."

Marie laughed, the sound carrying out the open window and into the grounds, her happiness laid out for all the world to see.

_Continued in the_

_Sixth Chapter, in which Jean's proposition prompts an idea_


	6. 6 Jean’s proposition prompts an idea

**General disclaimers apply.**

**Sixth Chapter,**

**in which Jean's proposition prompts an idea**

One evening, when Rogue was at 24 weeks gestation, Jean decided to drop the bomb.

She was alone with Rogue, Logan and the Professor, and had spent most of dinner toying with her mashed potatoes, trying to think of a way to make her point without either Logan or Rogue – or very likely both – blowing up at her but she was pretty sure there was no way around it.

So, just when Rogue started delving into her second helping of ice cream, Jean said, "Rogue, I think we should go for a planned c-section."

The couple simultaneously dropped their silverware, Rogue staring at Jean wide-eyed and Logan's lip curling unpleasantly.

"What," he ground out after about 15 seconds of horrible, heavy silence, and Jean shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was pretty certain she could hear Charles think something that sounded suspiciously like 'Uh-oh'.

Drawing a deep breath, she said, "I'm only concerned for Rogue's health here, Logan."

"Well, you can take your concern and shove it up your..."

"Logan." Marie was still staring at Jean. "Why?"

Jean folded her hands in front of her. "Well, given the nature of your mutation, it might be the wisest thing to do."

"But you said the baby's okay."

"It is. For now." Jean went into full-on doctor mode. "But there is always the risk of fetal distress during a vaginal birth, and I have a feeling that in your case it might be even more likely. Not to mention that it's very probable that you'll lose control over your power."

"And how likely is it that nothin's gonna happen with a c-sec?" Logan was flexing his fingers, and aggression was coming off of him in such strong waves that it made Jean dizzy.

"I can't give you definite numbers, but..."

"I'm not gonna do it."

Jean and Logan turned to Rogue. The Professor continued eating in perfect calm, assessing the situation.

"But Rogue, you and the baby could be seriously hurt."

"That's life, isn't it?" Rogue smirked a little, as Logan squeezed her thigh under the table.

Jean was completely floored. "But... you can't... I..." Then she did what she always did when things didn't go as planned. "Professor, say something, please. I'm right, or not?"

Charles put down his fork and folded his hands above his plate. "You are right. Rogue and her child could be hurt." Jean started smiling triumphantly. But he cut her off. "But it is not your place nor is it mine to tell Rogue what to do. Birth is a very private thing, and I can completely understand Rogue's wish for natural birth." His eyes darkened. "So many things are deemed 'unnatural' for us already. This one thing should be normal for all of us, don't you agree?"

Jean stared at him for a second, then threw down her napkin. "Fine. I see I'm outnumbered." Without another glance at either of them, she left, leaving the room in a moment's uncomfortable silence.

Then Rogue pushed back her chair, went over to Charles, and hugged him as though her life depended on it. "Thanks," she whispered.

_(continued after a short break) _

Later that evening, Logan was watching a hockey game while Marie surfed the net, chewing on a pencil. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she read.

"What'ya lookin' at?"

Tapping the pencil against the screen once, she turned to him. "I got it."

_Continued in the_

_Seventh Chapter, in which Jean protests_

A/N: What is Jean going to be protesting about? What does pencil chewing do to a baby? And what is Rogue's brilliant plan? All that, and more, soon to come. ;)

Please leave a little review! Thanks!


	7. 7 Jean protests

**General disclaimers apply.**

Author's Note: _/ telepathy /_**  
**

**Seventh Chapter, **

**in which Jean protests**

"You have got to be joking."

Rogue calmly shook her head. "Nope." Jean was gripping her pen so hard that she thought it might snap in two any second. The doctor's left eye was twitching, and Rogue half expected her to start crying or shouting or throwing things, she looked so completely out of it.

Logan stood back, leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest. Secretly he had to admit that his initial reaction to Marie's idea had been similar. He had been at a complete loss for words, but then he had been all for it. He had made her promise to take him with her when she told Jean, if only to see the look on the redhead's face. And now that Jean looked as though she might have a stroke, he was glad he'd come along. Jean's blatant disbelief in Marie's ability to give birth naturally had hurt him more than he realised at first, and he was secretly happy to see her suffer like this.

"Rogue, you can't have this baby _on your own_. You're not a doctor nor a nurse..."

"I don't have to be. I'm a woman, in case you didn't notice. I don't need your help to birth this baby."

Jean opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, either because she didn't know what to say or because she deemed anything she could have said as inappropriate. Then she took a deep breath, took off her glasses and very slowly put them on the table in front of her. She fixed Rogue with an icy glare. "The professor won't allow this." Turning away, she stormed out of the med lab, heading for the elevators.

Logan and Rogue let out collective sighs.

_(continued after a short break) _

Professor Xavier was in his office, enjoying a nice cup of tea with Hank McCoy when the door burst open and a very dishevelled-looking Jean burst through the door. He immediately suspected an emergency. Maybe an attack...?

"You can't let her do that!"

Charles froze, and Hank coughed politely. "I just remembered I still have some test to grade. See you later." As inconspicuously as possible, the blue giant slid outside.

Jean was pacing the small space in front of his desk, wringing her hands. "It's insane, you can't allow this."

"Allow what? Jean, what is wrong?"

"It's Rogue!" Charles only barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as Jean leaned on his desk, clearly angry. "She's gone completely insane!"

"What makes you think that?"

"She wants to give birth _alone_. Only her and Logan." She threw up her hands. "I mean, she's not a cat or something. Humans can't give birth alone." She shook her head, completely appalled by the very idea. "It's just too dangerous."

Charles leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Actually, it's not."

"What?"

"After your little... speech at dinner, I suspected that Rogue would look into alternatives to doctor-supervised birth. It would only be natural to assume she came across this idea on her search."

"But... But who would do that? It's irresponsible! I mean, people die during childbirth all the time."

"Unassisted? Less than 2, actually."

Jean stared at him. "You're on her side."

He gave a half-shrug. _/ I'm on nobody's side, Jean. This simply is not my decision to make. And neither is it yours. /_ He wheeled around the table as she sank into a chair, laying his hand on hers. _/ I agree that there are certain risks. But I am sure that Rogue though about this for a while and that she did not make this decision lightly. Have some faith in her. /_

She sighed deeply. "Alright. But I won't be held responsible if anything goes wrong. I told her what I think she should do. If something goes wrong, well, it's her own fault."

Charles watched as she left his office, frowning. He had hardly ever seen Jean be so adamant about something. Given her background, he understood her fears but he also knew about Rogue's strong wish for something resembling normalcy. And if unassisted childbirth was the way to go for her, who was he to stand in the way.

Besides, it wasn't like there was any real threat. She would most likely still be inside the Mansion, Logan would be with her and medical supplies were literally just down the hall.

Sighing deeply, he poured himself a new cup of tea. Only 15 weeks to go...

_Continued in the_

_Eighth Chapter, in which Rogue learns_


	8. 8 Rogue learns

**General disclaimers apply.**

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You're the light of my life! _lol_ Sorry this has taken so long, but this chapter was an absolute bitch to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Eighth Chapter, **

**in which Rogue learns**

"Professor? Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, Rogue, what can I do for you?"

Rogue slid into the room, softly closing the door behind her. She was projecting anxiety as though it were a tangible thing. "I was just wondering..." She broke off, toying with her scarf nervously.

Charles smiled. "Please, have a seat. Tea?"

"Yes, please." She sank into one of the chairs in front of his desk, wringing her hands.

Charles poured both of them tea, then placed the cup in front of her on the desk. She smiled half-heartedly. "So, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

Rogue sighed deeply. "I was thinking... with the birth coming up and all... Maybe we should resume my training."

He nodded. "I was merely waiting for you to ask." He smiled at the surprise showing on her face. "Rogue, I want to help you get the best experience possible. It's not every day that this house sees an event as unique as childbirth."

She sniffled a little, and tears welled up in her eyes. Fanning herself, she smiled widely. "Thank you."

* * *

In the next two weeks, Logan didn't see too much of his wife, as she spent almost every waking hour in the med lab with Jean and the Professor, working on her control. She didn't talk about it much, and when she woke up one morning holding her head and muttering "Shut up", he decided to jump the gun and ask her what was going on.

But Marie just smiled at him, although the smile looked a little strained. "Nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"You keep getting headaches. Yesterday, you answered my question before I asked it." He noted that for a fleeting second she looked like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar. "And you made the chocolate bar fly into your hand at lunch."

She avoided his gaze, but then she sighed. "Fine, fine. Yes, I'm working on my control and Jean lets me touch her. We had a slip yesterday, and I absorbed a fair bit of her. But I'm getting better."

He cocked an eyebrow. "That why you said you weren't in the mood yesterday?"

She nodded. "And I keep catching myself checking out Scott."

Logan jumped up, muscles flexing. "I'll talk to Chuck. This has got to stop, now."

Marie grinned. "Calm down, sugar. She's fading already. And... I really need to do this. So please, give me a little more time."

He sighed. "As if I could say no to you."

* * *

Two days later, Hank was alone in the lab, Jean having gone out to dinner with Scott, and he used the time alone to get some work done he wanted published in a magazine. He was crouching on the desk, the end of a ball point pen between his lips and his glasses pushed up on his head, and his laptop balanced on his knees.

He had just started going through some notes when there was a knock on the lab door, so gentle that anyone with senses less acute than his would not have noticed.

"Come in, please!"

The door opened a fraction, and Rogue stuck in her head. "Hey."

"Hello, Rogue." He hopped off the desk and pulled open the door. "Please, have a seat."

She slid past him, smiling a little sheepishly. "If you're busy, I could come back later."

"No, no, I could do with a little distraction." He leaned against the desk as she sat.

"I... I wondered..." She sighed, passing a hand over her large belly. "I didn't want to go to Jean with this, cause she'd just unpack her ultrasound thingie and I have only told her about a trazillion times that I don't want ultrasound." She looked up then, wringing her hands. "Could you maybe... find out how the baby's positioned?"

Hank smiled widely. "Of course!

Relief visibly washed over Rogues face, and she smiled. "Do you have time now? I kind of have the feeling that I don't have that much time left."

Hank nodded. "Please, if you'd sit over here." He gestured at a cot on the other side of the room. Rogue, still smiling widely, sat on the cot and pulled up her shirt. When Hank started rummaging in a drawer, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I... um... Jean ordered some gloves that should fit me..."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Come here." Hesitantly, Hank complied, and he couldn't help swallowing hard when she grabbed his arm and placed his hand on her stomach.

The fur-free tips of his fingers making contact with her skin.

Her smile widened.

Hank's eyes bulged. "You... what... when...?"

And then they hugged, tears streaming down Rogues face.

When they separated, she wagged her finger at him. "But don't tell Logan. It's gonna be a surprise."

Hank nodded, smiling. "You bet it will."

* * *

_Continued in the_ _Ninth Chapter, in which Scott's convertible is ruined_


	9. 9 Scott's convertible is ruined

**General disclaimers apply.**

A/N: Okay, so the idea with the blanket is a little stupid, but it wouldn't go away. _sigh_

**Ninth Chapter,**

**in which Scott's convertible is ruined**

Everybody at the mansion knew that Jean could be head-strong. But when she confronted Rogue five days past the young woman's due date about an induction, most students thought she had lost her mind. Rogue whole-heartedly agreed with them.

"No, Jean." She continued reading her magazine, feet propped up on the small table and a large bottle of water resting on her crossed legs.

"Then let me at least monitor you. Do an ultrasound."

"No, Jean." Rogue would never have admitted it to anyone except Logan but she secretly – okay, not _so_ secretly - enjoyed getting Jean worked up like this. She had started replying 'No Jean' to anything the doctor proposed a while back, and she always had to fight hard to keep from grinning when Jean got flustered.

Storm entered the TV room then, carrying a bowl with ice cream, just as Jean threw up her hands in resignation. The dark-skinned woman placed a calming hand on her friend's arm. "Something wrong?"

"No. Everything is great. Except that no one in this place listens to me." With that she all but ran from the room.

Storm sat beside Rogue on the sofa, pulling her legs up beneath her. "The 'No Jean' thing again?"

"Yep."

"You shouldn't tease her like that. She means well."

"I know, 'Ro. I know. It's just..." She sighed, putting down the magazine. "I just wish she'd have a little more confidence in me. I'm not a child anymore." She motioned at her very pregnant belly. "Obviously."

Ororo smiled. "Jean knows that. But she is a doctor after all, and she only does what she was trained to do."

Rogue giggled. "Like a dog." She sobered. "I know all that. But she isn't helping me in the slightest by pushing me like that." Sighing, she laid the magazine and her bottle on the table. "No time to worry about that, though. Gotta get dressed. Logan's taking me last minute shopping."

"Do you still need anything?"

The girl smiled. "We ordered a blanket. Embroidered with his claws and my gloves."

Ororo cocked an eyebrow. "That's kind of sweet, actually. In a... very weird way." She winked. "Have fun. And don't have your baby in the mall. Jean would have a stroke."

"Gonna go and try some of those induction techniques, then." Grinning wildly, she left, leaving Storm to shake her head with a small smile.

* * *

Marie had the blanket on her lap, picking at imagined specks with her nails and smiling serenely. She sat in the passenger's seat of the convertible Logan had... borrowed from Scott for their little outing, as Logan leaned against the hood, smoking a cigar.

"It's so pretty." She looked up, smiling widely. "Thanks, sugar. I love it."

Logan smirked. "Anything to please ya." He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes and she saw his nostrils flare briefly. "Darlin', I think we should get you home."

"Why? I'm o-"

With an audible pop, her waters broke, drenching the car seat and her skirt in hot wetness.

"Oops." She grinned, picking at the fabric of her skirt with her fingertips. "Scott is going to have a fit."

"Tough luck. Shouldn't let us borrow his car, then."

"Well, we didn't exactly borrow it, did we?" Another grin, but then it melted from her face and she gripped the door handle. "Ooooh..."

Logan slid into the driver's seat, rolling his eyes. "Why won't you ever listen to me."

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Logan led her up the stairs to their room, and she actually giggled when they bumped into Bobby and Logan growled at him, making Bobby jump a foot.

Once in their room, she leaned against the wall, panting through a contraction. They were coming fast and strong, and she felt a little dizzy. "Sugar, could you get me some ice? It's freakin' hot in here."

He slipped away to get ice and water, and Marie got in the shower, needing to cool off a little. Concentrating on the contraction, she noticed they were only 3 minutes apart, and a flare of panic seized her.

_I can't do this_, she thought. _Something's gonna happen._

But as she leaned her head against the tiles, breathing deeply, she _saw_ the birth in front of her, and smiled. It would be perfect.

* * *

Two hours later, she lay on the bed, on her side, breathing through the longest contraction yet. "I hate you," she panted, her head falling back. "I fucking hate you."

Logan just smiled as he carefully wiped the sweat from her brow. "Yeah, well, you were the one who had this brilliant idea."

"Couldn't you have talked me out of it?"

"Why waste energy on that. I know ya too well." He grinned. "Besides, this is making me feel all manly."

* * *

_Continued in the_

_Tenth Chapter, in which a baby is born_


	10. 10 A baby is born

General disclaimers apply.

**Tenth Chapter,**

**in which a baby is born**

"I wish I knew what was going on." Jean was pacing Professor Xavier's office, chewing on the nail of her thumb.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his ruby-quartz glasses. "If you don't, maybe that's because they don't want you to."

She glared at him, then turned to the Professor. "It's like she has erected some mental shield around herself. I can't read her at all."

Charles smiled serenely, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Neither can I. All I can see is that everything seems to be going fine. But as Scott said, they don't want us there, so it is none of our business, and prying would mean to betray their trust in us."

Jean scoffed. "I don't see how she trusts me when she keeps me out like this."

Scott couldn't bite back his smirk. "Weren't you the one who went all 'Oh my God you're gonna DIE' on her when she came up with this," he asked dryly.

"Shut up, Scott," she snapped, blushing furiously – something that clashed horribly with her fiery hair. "I'm a doctor. It's what I do. I informed her of the risks."

"I didn't see you informing her of the risks of a caesarean." Jean went awfully quiet, and Scott knew he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry, Jean. It's just... She's not a child anymore. She makes her own decisions, and what's more, Logan is there to make them with her." / _I can't believe I just said that_. /

"I know, Scott. But I'd just feel better if I could at least check on her once in a while."

"Jean, I assure you, if anything were wrong, Logan would make sure she got all the help she needed." Charles smiled again, patting Jean's arm. "But right now, everything is going just as it is intended to do."

* * *

Marie sat on the floor, between Logan's legs, her hands resting on his knees. She was sweaty and exhausted and _it fucking hurt_, but she had a feeling it wouldn't last much longer. Her eyes were closed, her head resting on Logan's shoulder, and once again she wondered how someone whose bones were encased in indestructible metal could feel this soft.

Another contraction hit her, running through her back like fire, and she panted harshly. She felt the urge to push, but she suppressed it. It hurt like hell but she knew – she just _knew_ – that it wasn't time yet.

"Up," she panted. "I need... Up..."

Logan crawled out from behind her and helped her to her knees first where she rocked back and forth for a while but then her hand came up and he carefully pulled her to her feet. Her pain was overpowering, but at the same time he had never seen her look this serene, this controlled.

Taking long, deep breaths, she entwined her hand behind his head, letting his body hold her upright as she rocked on her toes. She could feel it. The baby was sliding down, ready to be born. Sighing deeply, she reached between her legs. "It's time."

The Wolverine in him had known before she said the words, and he calmly slid to his knees in front of her, offering her his shoulders to steady herself. "You can do it."

She grinned. "I am doing it." Leaning on him, she spread her legs a little wider just as she felt what she had so many women read describe as the 'ring of fire' as the baby's head passed her cervix. "God..." She whimpered, forcing herself not to grit her teeth and instead take deep, steadying breaths.

"I see the hair, darlin'." Logan couldn't stop the grin, and sudden nervousness overwhelmed him. It was as though he only now realised that this was really going to happen – he would be a father. The head appeared, full of dark hair.

Marie panted, burying her nails in Logan's shoulders. But then she halted. Her eyes met his, and she breathed deeply, perfectly calm.

And with one gentle, final push, their baby slid out into Logan's hands.

_Continued in the  
Eleventh Chapter, in which the news spread _


	11. 11 The news spread

General disclaimers apply.

**Eleventh Chapter,**

**in which the news spread**

"Why are they so quiet?"

Jubilee pressed her ear against the wooden panel that covered the wall. "I don't know... D'you think the baby's here?"

"Maybe." Kitty scratched her nose thoughtfully. "Do you think they mind if I take a peek?"

"Kit-Kat, sometimes you're darn thick." Grinning, Jubilee tapped Kitty's head. "Our girl Rogue told me how the Professor would block Dr. Grey's ability to read her, so somehow I believe they want to be left alone."

"Hm." Kitty sighed. "Don't act like you're not dying of curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, girl." Jubilee popped her bubble gum, winking at her friend. "And this cat sure as hell don't wanna die at the hands of the Wolvster."

* * *

"Maybe I should..." Storm gazed out of the window thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her chin.

Hank poured himself a glass of milk and sat beside her at the kitchen island. "Maybe you should, what?"

In answer to his question, the dark clouds outside lightened, and tiny white specks started to fall, soon covering the mansion's grounds in a fine layer of snow.

"A December babe needs an elaborate welcome, don't you think?" Storm smiled serenely as the snow continued to fall, and Hank toasted to her with a grin on his face.

* * *

"I am going insane."

Scott rolled his eyes. Occasions like these, he was more than happy that the glasses offered enough cover so Jean wouldn't notice his annoyance. "Honey, you should sit. It won't help anyone if you drive yourself crazy over this."

"But what if she's dead? What if the baby is dead? Or, if she haemorrhages? And Logan doesn't realise it could kill her? Or..."

"Jean. Calm down. You work yourself up like this, you'll lose control over your power." He rose, offering an embrace. Jean accepted gratefully, her frustrated sigh showing how much this really affected her. "Logan knows when things get out of hand. He wouldn't let either of them die."

* * *

/ _Chuck?_ /

/ _Yes, Logan?_ /

/ _She's here_. /

/ _Congratulations. I assume Rogue is alright?_ /

/ _Yup_. /

Charles smiled. Even in his mind, Logan kept it short.

/ _And, Professor?_ /

/ _Yes?_ /

/ _Would you mind keepin' it to yourself for a while? Rogue'd like some quiet time._ /

/ _Of course._ / He gave a mental chuckle. / _Although Jean can hardly wait to see how it went._ /

* * *

"You sure, darlin'?"

"Yeah. It's not stopping, I... I need your help." Marie looked down at the ever so slowly growing pool of blood between her legs. "There are other ways, but it would be quickest..."

Logan nodded and leaned forward, catching her chin with her gloved hand. "Gives me an excuse to do this."

She sighed as his lips touched hers, enjoying the wonderful five seconds it took her skin to react. Then he surged into her, filling her head with feelings and memories not her own, and she drew back, placing a steadying hand on his chest. She could already feel how her new powers repaired the damage. Smiling, she looked down at the small babe suckling at her breast. "Looks like she'll outdo her daddy when it comes to healing ability."

He grinned, still a little woozy. "Women."

* * *

"Bobby, sit the fuck down. You're making me nervous."

Bobby was pacing the hall in front of Rogue's and Logan's room, looking more like the father in the waiting room than the ex-boyfriend. He was so nervous he kept freezing the carpet, which led to a couple of very interesting acrobatic moves. He turned to Jubilee in a flourish, almost falling over from his momentum. "But what if something's wrong?"

"Then Logan would sure as hell not be sitting in there anymore."

The door opened, and Rogue stuck out her head. "Could you two be quiet for about two seconds? I have a baby in here." She grinned.

"Oh my God!" Jubilee was on her feet and hugging Rogue like there was no tomorrow before the brunette had even blinked. "Oh my GOD! You have a baby! You're a mommy!" She grinned from ear to ear. Then, as though on second thought, she put Rogue at arm's length, looking her up and down. "Are you okay, girl? Shouldn't you be in bed or somethin'?"

Rogue smiled. "I'm fine. I had a little problem earlier on and Logan lent me some of his powers. All is peachy." She squeezed Jubilee's hand, smiling at Bobby. "You can all calm down now." She turned back inside. "Would you mind keeping mum about this for a while? Logan's not really up to par right now, and she's sleeping everything off."

Jubilee giggled. "Mum. Neat." She winked at Rogue. "Sure. You go and get some rest, sweetie."

After Rogue had closed the door, Jubilee clapped Bobby on the back. "Wanna come with me and see Dr Grey's face when she hears that we know something she doesn't?"

* * *

_Continued in the  
Twelfth Chapter, in which the X-Men meet their youngest team member_

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this. The last chapter is going to be a while as I have about 580 other WIPs, but I'll finish it, cross my heart and hope to die. We don't want to miss the look on Jean's face, do we? ;)_  
_


	12. 12 The XMen meet their youngest member

General disclaimers apply.

**Author's Note**: I bloody gone and done it! Wohoo! Anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're what kept me going. This thing was, although rather short, horrible to write. Do I need to mention that I'm working on 'Domestic Life 2'?

For those of you who want to find out more about the concept of UC, google Laura Kaplan Shanley or 'unassisted childbirth'.

**Twelfth Chapter,**

**in which the X-Men meet their youngest team member**

Jubilee kept quiet for all of two hours, and then it took the combined efforts of Scott, Hank and Piotr to keep Jean from bursting into the new family's room to check on them. And then, finally, early the next day, Rogue lowered her mental shields enough to give Jean and Hank permission to visit.

The redhead was a nervous wreck by the time she reached the door, but she forced herself to be calm. Everything was fine.

The door opened, revealing Logan in all his shirt-less glory, but Jean only saw Rogue and the baby.

Very naked Rogue and very naked baby.

"My God, Rogue! Are you alright?" She rushed into the room, Hank on her heels, and then nervously hovered at the edge of the bed.

Rogue smiled. "Do I look alright to you?"

"Hell, yeah."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at Jean's unusually colourful language and proceeded to hand one of his better cigars to Hank. "She doesn't show any reaction to Rogue's skin, and she seems to be fine when I touch her."

"That's... that's great!" Jean smiled brightly. It surprised her, but at the sight of Rogue and her baby, all her jealousy had evaporated. It shouldn't have. She should've thrown a hissy fit and be curt and mean and jealous that Rogue got what she always wanted. But she wasn't.

Hank smiled toothily. "So how is our new arrival?"

Rogue looked down at the rosy child on her chest, smiling serenely. "She's good."

"Nursin' like a champ." Logan grinned.

"And how are you?"

Rogue and Logan shared a conspiratory smile. "I'm good. No excessive bleeding, no birth injuries, placenta came out whole, yadda, yadda, yadda." She grinned. "Are ya gonna charge me for this?"

Jean rolled her eyes and went to inspect the placenta which had been wrapped in cloth and placed in a bowl on the nightstand. "Um, Rogue, here's a piece missing...?"

Rogue pulled up the blanket, shivering a little. "Oh yeah, I ate that. It helps with bleeding and depression and stuff."

The doctor choked. "You, what?" Then she noticed that the umbilical cord led over to the bed. To the baby. "Why didn't you cut the cord?"

"No need to cut it. It'll fall off in a few days anyway."

Jean's head was spinning. The whole idea of an unassisted birth had been enough to freak her out well beyond her limits, but this? Eating the placenta? Not cutting the cord? This was totally beyond her. So she did what she always did in these situations – she smiled brilliantly and dropped the subject. "So what are you going to name her?"

Rogue raised the child so she could look at her, and Jean tried not to look at the young woman' full, leaking breasts. "Laura Rose."

"That's pretty."

They settled on sending the others up in pairs so they could meet Laura, and a picture of the little family was put up in the rec room so the students could see the baby.

All was well.

The END


End file.
